iskanderfandomcom-20200214-history
Jewish Caliphate
The Jewish Caliphate is a fictional form of government, referring to the political system of the Holy Empire of Yerushalayim within the World 34 setting. Religious Principles Judaislam Judaislam is the official State Religion of the Jewish Caliphate. The religion was born of the reconciliation between Judaism and Islam found in the teachings of the Prophetess, Masarrah Quederi. Judaislam holds that there is but one G-d, whom is known by many names across the world. G-d is the creator of existence and of mankind, and in His mercy sent Prophets to the nations of man to spread His word. The G-d of Judaislam is one of Law, and Judaislamic creation stories claim that G-d's greatest gift to man is Law. The Prophetess Masarrah is quoted as stating "It is law that sets man apart from all other creatures. Language, warfare, and even morality can be found in the animal kingdoms, but only man can claim to have a code of law." The Prophetess Masarrah Quederi is the Prophetess of Judaislam, and the founder of the religion. Born to a Muslim father and a Jewish mother, the Prophetess was raised with respect for both faiths. During the War of Liberation (also known as the Imperial Civil War, and Imperial Liberation) Masarrah led a faction of Muslim and Jewish soldiers who fought for greater religious tolerance within the Empire. Though the early Judaislamic faction was not allied with either of the dominant factions, they often fought beside Khalil al Hadad's Caliphate faction against the Yisraeli Loyalists. When foreign powers invaded the Empire during the Liberation it was Masarrah who brought together Iskander de Yisrael and Khalil al Hadad to forge a peace. Judaislam was accepted by all three factions, and the Jewish Caliphate was born. Science Judaislam holds that the laws of science are, in fact, the laws of G-d. It is considered a sacred task to study the laws of science so as to further man's understanding of G-d's gift. Chemistry, biology, and physics are included as elements of a Judaislamic cleric's education, and are required knowledge for any member of the Shurah. Political Principles The Caliphate In accordance with Judaislamic principles, the Holy Empire became the first official Jewish Caliphate in the world. Caliphate law holds that any man, given sufficient education (defined within Imperial law as having achieved the equivalent of a Masters degree) may be elected to the Surah (Parliament). The Shurah is tasked with the election, from within its ranks, of the Caliph (Prime Minister). The Caliph serves the Empire as Head of State, beside the Kohen Gadol of the Yisrael dynasty. All laws are drafted by, and voted on, by the Shurah, but must receive support from the Caliph and Kohen Gadol prior to being enacted. The Shurah is elected for a five year term, and any member can be impeached by the citizens of the Empire if he or she is found to be violating Imperial law. The Caliph can similarly be impeached, though only by the Shurah itself. The Kohen Gadol The Holy Empire has been ruled by a Kohen Gadol, serving as head priest and Emperor, since the flight of the Imperial Court to Yerushalayim proper. The office of the Kohen Gadol is hereditary, and is currently held by the Yisrael dynasty. The Yisrael dynasty claims to be the bloodline descended from Abraham, Cyrus, and Alexander the Great. Prior to the Imperial Liberation the Kohen Gadol ruled as an absolute monarch with Divine authority. Following the Liberation the Kohen Gadol is considered to be a mortal man who is held accountable by the Shurah. The current Kohen Gadol is Iskander de Yisrael VII. The National Militia All citizens of the Holy Empire are considered members of the National Militia. Children are taught how to make and defuse bombs in primary education, how to set ambushes and utilize firearms in secondary education, and advanced guerrilla tactics during higher education. Every household is provided with a basic firearm for each member over the age of 13, and are given the option of purchasing additional weaponry and equipment from the military. The National Militia is expected to fight beside the regular military during times of war. The Militia is also required to provide volunteers to form local police forces. Economic Principles Public Resources The Caliphate considers all land and natural resources to be owned by the public, and held in trust by the State. Private individuals and organizations can never own land or resources, though they may be leased from the Empire. Leases are granted for a period of one year, after which a lease may either be extended or removed based on the private organization's use of the resource. Should an organization be found to be misusing a resource, or have their activities declared counter to the public interest, a lease may be terminated immediately and without return of the organization's initial payment. Welfare Judaislam holds that G-d granted man life and health, and that these gifts cannot be impugned on by any man. The Empire provides public housing, food programmes, and healthcare for all its citizens free of charge. The Empire maintains several charitable organizations, and all citizens are required to provide either a donation of time or money to at least one of these charities each year. Philosophy The Jewish Caliphate follows the philosophy of Khalil al Hadad, called Yisraelism. Yisraelism holds rule of law to be the pinnacle of civilization, and that the pursuit of the most just law is the most honorable aim of any nation. Of all nations in the world, it is only the Holy Empire that has embraced this truth fully. It is the duty of the Empire, first, to secure the rule of law within its borders, and secondly to spread this rule to other nations of the world. It is considered more honorable to follow an imperfect law while campaigning for its removal than to openly flout the law. Foreign Relations Yisraelism directs the Holy Empire to judge potential allies on their adherence to their own domestic law as well as accepted international law. If a nation does not follow its own law, or international law, it is considered to be an unworthy partner of the Empire, no matter how powerful its economy, how free its elections, how formidable its military, or how friendly its citizens. It is more vital for a nation to follow the spirit of the law, as opposed to the letter, for the words of men are fallible. War is considered a viable option only when dealing with the most grievous of breeches in law between nations. Domestic Policy The Holy Empire is considered to be an indivisible entity within Yisraelism. This entity, referred to as Holy Yisrael, is considered to encompasse all Jewish, Muslim, and Judaislamic populations, regardless of their geographical location. These populations are held to Imperial legal standards, as well as the legal standards of whatever nation the population is found within. Populations are encouraged to democratically elect well educated individuals to govern them, if only at an unofficial level. Social justice and stability are to be provided by each population through the passage of just laws and the election of a local Shurah. War The Imperial military, and warfare in general, are considered to be valid tools of the State. Yisraelist politicians believe in the necessity of war when international law has been broken, or when it is clear that a Yisraelite population is facing oppression within a nation that does not allow for the rule of law. Current Yisraelist philosophy holds that these are the only acceptable instances of Imperial military intervention in another nation. All Yisraelist philosophers and politicians agree that military force is an acceptable answer to foreign interference in Imperial domestic policies. Injustice Yisraelism allows for instances where the law is not just. These injust laws are considered to be perversions of the natural order, and of G-d's will. While the philosophy accepts that such laws will, from time to time, be passed it holds that the removal of these laws is of the utmost importance to a civilized society. Should a nation's leaders be aware of, and support, injust laws, Yisraelism encourages that nation's citizens to rise up in open and armed revolution. Category:World 34